To find a mate
by Sesshomarubaksaiga
Summary: He never felt he needed a mate, they were only a weakness. But could time and the love of a small human change all that?
1. Chapter 1

To find a mate

Standard disclaimer I own nothing but my own perverted ideas.

 **Chapter one**

He was always told he needed to find a mate, his other half. He would but he felt it was a weakness especially after all that happened when his father found his mate, obviously she was not his mother. Although his mother Inukimi had no qualms about his father Inu no taisho leaving to be with his mate as she knew she needed to search for her own, their marriage had been arranged to strengthen their kingdoms. Sesshomaru knew he was only born to be an heir, to take the reigns and rule when his parents could no longer.

When his father died he would never admit to anyone that he felt hollow and he spent many years wandering aimlessly, Inukimi took over running the kingdom knowing that he could not. He hated his father for so long, why did he die for the human and half-breed? But he could only hold the anger for a few years, his father's parting words coming to him.

"do you have someone to protect?" the words had not settled in his mind for he knew he had no one to protect and if he did they would only be the weakness that lead to his unimaginable defeat, he could not let that happen he would not be like his father. Killed for his weakness, although pride drove him to check in on his father's mate and off spring he did not expect the anger that washed over him when he arrived at their village. Looking at the town from a hill behind the local shrine he saw as they celebrated the death of the woman and the fact they had driven the "devil spawn" from within their midst, a snarl erupted from him at that moment and he was no longer in control of his movements as he descended upon the unsuspecting villagers. When he gained control again he was surrounded by many a dead body, all males that had tried to fight him. The females and children hid further away crying and begging for their lives, with a sigh of disgust he turned from them and tried to pick up the pups scent through the decaying scent of blood.

After following it for some time he happened upon a small group of lesser demons chuckling and searching the under brush, the acrid smell of fear and tears hit Sesshomaru like a wave. He managed to contain himself so close to the trembling pup, not wanting to scare him more then he already was. A low growl alerted the other demons to his presence and had many stumbling away in fear, a few brave or dumb demons stepped up claiming the hanyou as their prize. A snap of his poison whip silenced them quickly and had the smarter ones fleeing for their lives, he would track them later. After a beat of silence passed he stepped into the light and waited, a small sniffing sound told him the pup was trying to gauge who he was. A gasp of surprise and another tentative sniff proceeded the small thing crawling free of the cave it had crawled into for safety, Sesshomaru regarded the pup with cool detachment seeing if the pup would be strong enough to survive the world it had just been thrust into.

The pup would be strong if given the right circumstances, a small whine from the pup told him he was hungry and looking to the obvious alpha male for guidance. A deep rumble answered the small pup and it stopped the whine straightening up awaiting whatever Sesshomaru would do, when coming upon the clearing they stood in Sesshomaru had noticed a small herd of elk nearby perfect for a first hunt.

"what is your name pup?" his voice was cold and uncaring for those who did not know him, the pup flinched but didn't cower when answering him.

"I am Inuyasha" another whine and a tip of his head exposing his neck in submission told Sesshomaru that he acknowledged him as a better and the alpha in the area, a nod was all the pup received before Sesshomaru began walking towards the elk. A scared yip had him stop a moment before he glanced at the pup and gave a small commanding bark.

" **come"** a small smile and the pup ran to his side standing a foot behind him as a sign of respect, Sesshomaru continued walking slowly trying to show the noisy pup how to move more quietly. He was not a wasted effort as they neared the small clearing by the river Inuyasha was walking nearly as silently as he was, a long exaggerated sniff and the pup followed suit sniffing frantically picking up the many scents nearby. The elk were up wind by about two hundred yards but even the pup should have been able the smell them as if he were right on top of them, Sesshomaru stood back and growled to the pup.

" **you must hunt to survive if you can not catch food you will not survive and I can not help you"** Sesshomaru was never one for long speeches but in the Inu language it was all instinctual and the pup would need to learn if he was to thrive, a small yip of understanding and the pup slipped into the bushes and stalked towards his prey. The first hunt was always clumsy and unclean, the pup however seemed rather hesitant and therefore nearly missed the elk he hunted. Instincts kept him from remaining in the bushes, Sesshomaru watched patiently from a tree nearby as the pup stopped breathing and launched. A small proud smile crept to his lips as he watched the young pup take the stag down in a few messy swipes of his claws, a branch snapping to his left brought his attention away as a large bear demon stepped out of the trees. It had masked it's presence by hiding it's youki, assuming it was a normal bear Sesshomaru had paid it no mind but now it swaggered it's way towards the small pup growling and protecting it's kill from the obvious threat. A sharp yip for help came from the pup as he refused to back down, in seconds Sesshomaru stood between the pup and the bear. A feral snarl and a baring of teeth had the bears attention, another stupid youkai unaware of whom it stood before. A swipe of its big paw and it launched forward, the pup was lucky to have seen the killing blow but as the headless body of the bear came to rest at the pups feet Sesshomaru was shocked to see a smile cracked across the pups face as he stood a few feet away with the bears head in his hands.

" **alpha is strong! Saved pup! Thanks alpha!"** the pup was bouncing about kill momentarily forgotten as admiration took all his attention, Sesshomaru walked towards the pup then and looked down at him and the fairly cleanly killed stag behind him.

" **pup doubted this alpha?"** it was not said in an angry way but the pup needed to learn that while he was safe with Sesshomaru he should not doubt the alpha so readily, when the pups ears lowered to his head and he showed his neck Sesshomaru knew he understood. Turning to the dead bear and elk he spoke again perking the pup up instantly.

" **Let us take our kills and feast in the den"** the pups eyes sparkled as he hoisted part of the elks body up and waited patiently for him to do the same, although he didn't not change his expression he knew the pup smelled the scent of pride coming from him.

The trek to the den he had been using in his absence from the throne was a relatively short one but with two large beasts as burden it took some time, the fire in the centre of the cave sparked to life as Sesshomaru entered and the pup waited outside the cave. Still unsure of his standing in the pack he stood outside with his ears lowered and a small whine escaping him, a den was sacred after all and Sesshomaru may have helped him hunt but would he share his den? With a half-breed at that? His demon demanded he protect the pup as it was pack and that was more then enough for him at the moment, a bark of approval had the pup scampering inside and not a moment to soon as the heavens opened up. The two remaind silent for a time the only noise that could be heard came from them eating their kills, the pup ate most of his kill in a way that led Sesshomaru to believe he had not been fed in some time. A closer inspection of the pup showed his ears had slow healing burn marks and some bruising in his face made it clear the pup had been beaten as well as starved, a growl of anger slipped out before it could be stopped. The pup froze and stared at him, a purr like noise came after trying to sooth the pup and let him know he was not the one he was angry at. The pup continued to eat then, Sesshomaru turned to the body and took it removing and cleaning the furs from both the elk and the bear before making a small nest near the fire. Inuyasha watched on with small golden eyes glowing with curiosity in the fire light, Sesshomaru thought of how he should explain things to the pup without confusing him and making this hard the simplest way was a few words in Inu but he knew the pups human nature would want to know more he supposed it was to be expected.

" **pup this is your bed"** the look of confusion was something Sesshomaru would never forget but the words that left the pups mouth would haunt him to his final days.

"why would you help a worthless half-breed like me? My own family threw me out when okaasan died!" the smell of salt filled the cave and Sesshomaru watched the pup struggle not to cry, a small sigh escaped him and he knew it was going to be a long night.

"listen carefully pup this Sesshomaru will not repeat himself" Inuyasha scrambled over to the furs beside Sesshomaru and looked up at him expectantly, he wondered where he should start.

"do you know who I am?" the pup whined low.

" **pack, family?"** the pup was smart to smell the family marker in his scent, a growl of approval something that was very close to a purr had the pup smile and snuggle closer to Sesshomaru. Not reacting to the scent of contentment coming from the pup he spoke low and calmly in a manner befitting royalty as he was.

"that's right this Sesshomaru is your brother, our father's name was Toga. But many knew and feared him as Inu no taisho, he was a strong and fearsome demon he died protecting those he loved. Your mother was his mate and one true love of that I am sure but she was not my mother and I could not be there to help I am sorry, I am here now though and shall always be here to protect you as a brother" **"and as Alpha"** the pup whined low in a manner showing he understood, **"good pup"** he placed a hand on the pups head and the tension left them both as Sesshomaru gently rubbed the pups head between his ears, the pup needed it he had lost everything that day.


	2. Chapter 2

To find a mate

Standard disclaimer I own nothing but my perverted ideas

 **Chapter two**

The pup slept through the night in the warm furs deep in a cave filled with Sesshomaru's scent, even though he didn't sleep Sesshomaru hadn't felt peace like he felt now. As the sun began to rise lightly dying the sky pink before the sun began to peak over the horizon, the pup slowly stirred and looked around hazily before focusing on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood quickly and gracefully moving toward the mouth of the cave, the pup whined quietly in panic not sure why his alpha and protector would be leaving him after only just saving him. With a small sigh Sesshomaru turned slightly to the small pup and cooked his head summoning the pup to him with his eyes, when the pup remained confused he figured a verbal response was needed.

"will you accompany me on my travels today? You are welcome to stay in the den, for if you come we will not be back for some time" the pup was then quick to jump to his feet and run to Sesshomaru's side smiling up at him before they both turned and headed out into the forest again, once both were clear of the entrance Sesshomaru turned to the rock beside it whispering a few quiet words in Inu before turning and walking away. The curious pup beside him burning holes in the side of his head had him sighing again, looking down from the corner of his eye he saw the pup struggle to remain silent.

"I've enchanted the entrance so only we and our mates may find it" at the mention of mates the pups eyes widened and Sesshomaru could not contain the chuckle that escaped him, he would let the pup stew on that thought for a time. He glanced at the sky and noticed the direction they were headed, it would serve a better purpose to tell his mother he had taken the pup as a member of his pack and hence would raise him.

They walked for most of the day with no rest but Sesshomaru knew the pup would not last all day, taking a moment to find a water source he lead them to a small creak that the pup could cool down in. While standing back and watching the silver haired pup splash water on his face and neck he watched the forest around them as well always searching for danger, instincts so deeply ingrained in his mind telling him to always be on the look out while the young pup was to little to care for his own defence. Watching the pup play reminded him that the pup was only that, a pup no more then 5 or 6 years of age, so tiny an age in demon terms as their father had been over a thousand years old when he died not to mention Sesshomaru himself was over two hundred years old. Many considered him to young to rule, while he disagreed greatly he knew now he would need time to raise the pup before him right.

When Inuyasha had cooled down they continued on walking headed further west into his lands, his castle came into view before him. It rested in the clouds so no human or land restricted demon could approach without help, he looked at Inuyasha who stood beside him with a look of awe on his face. Sesshomaru knew the boy could not fly and he would need to carry him but with too much pride running through both of them he knew the only option. Wrapping his mokomoko around Inuyasha he leapt into the sky heading towards his castle doors, the pup let little yips of joy out Sesshomaru knew he was going to be flying around more just to make the pup happy but he didn't seem to mind. The flight was short and as they landed before the great doors the guards seemed new as they looked questioningly at Sesshomaru then with contempt in their eyes for the small pup partially hidden by his leg, these guards would need to be educated they were lesser demons not Inu so they couldn't know exactly who he was but they should have guessed by his markings alone. One stepped forward a purple oni in clean armour that didn't look like it had seen any battles, he raised an eyebrow before sneering at the pup behind him. A dark snarl erupted from Sesshomaru and the pup flattened his ears backing up to a safe distance while showing he knew what his alpha intended to do, part of his brain registered what the pup was doing and was proud. The darker part that felt insulted by this scum demon looking down on his pack spoke loud and clear the demon needed to be taught when to back down, with a half step forward the oni visibly gulped but didn't move only tightened his hold on his weapon a bad choice the sound of panic and more guards registered somewhere in the logical part of his brain that wasn't in control right now. His youki was crackling wildly now and any demon for a ten mile radius would feel it, with a move faster then anyone could see the one's sword hand was severed and tossed aside although it didn't look like Sesshomaru had moved at all. As the demon screamed and held the bloody stump more soldiers came to the gate, their threatening stance and sneers towards **His** pack he couldn't help the small amount of control his best took from him.

" **Alpha"** the pup was warning him of the men trying to flank him the pup was being forced into close quarters with Sesshomaru and he wouldn't be able to fight appropriately with him so close, when the pup got close enough Sesshomaru wrapped mokomoko around him and held him close purring deep in his chest even as his eyes bled red and his markings became ragged. Inuyasha purred in reply showing he felt safe and confident in his alpha, his aura flaring around him dangerously the pup remained unaffected. As the men surrounded him a commanding officer a fellow Inu finally walked through the gate wondering what the disturbance was all about, his eyes bugged out of his head as he saw his men surround his lord who looked ready to kill them all. He needed to stop them now before he had to find a new army, stepping forward and pushing through his men till he was in front of Sesshomaru he bowed low and bared his neck a clear sign of submission. A murmer went through his men then and he knew they would need more training, with a long suffering sigh he glanced up to see gold irises surrounded by red. The worst was over but damage control needed to be done.

"my lord welcome home it has been some time since you returned to us" many a demon looked hesitant then but one particularly dumb demon spoke up gaining the lords attention.

"this cannot be the demon lord for he has a hanyou filth with him!" he barely finished what he said before he was cut in two by Sesshomaru's whip, what ever demons that hesitated before hurried to bow now but there was a handful that remaind upright and still a threat in the eyes of the demon lord before them. The fellow Inu commander turned to them then and yelled for all to hear.

"YOU DARE DEFY YOUR LORD!" they seemed torn then and bowed slowly showing they were no longer a threat, Sesshomaru's aura settled then and his marks solidified. His mokomoko gently loosened on Inuyasha but didn't fully let him go ready to defend him should any stupid demon defy him and attack the pup, looking carefully at the Inu before him he smelt the confusion and wonder coming in waves but could detect no hostility towards the small pup. Under this scrutiny the Inu spoke quietly and in a language few nearby would understand.

" **alpha, is this pup yours?"** there was no disrespect only confusion and Sesshomaru felt an answer was needed to clear the confusion.

" **the pup is my father's his mate has passed and the vile humans have beat and humiliated him, he is pack and I shall need no other reason then that for why I shall rip any demon apart should they attempt harm on the pup"** the Inu before him nodded and bowed low to the young pup still hiding in Sesshomaru's mokomoko, a small smile and kind eyes made Sesshomaru wonder how this demon accepted the hanyou so easily.

" **what is your name pup?"** pride filled him as Inuyasha turned to him for approval before speaking to this strange Inu, a slight incline was all the answer he needed before the pup spoke.

" **Inuyasha"** the other Inu straightened then and turned to his men as they formed up in order beside the gate.

"KNOW NOW THAT THE PUP INUYASHA IS UNDER LORD SESSHOMARU'S PROTECTION AND ANYONE WHO HURTS HIM IN ANY WAY WILL MEET THE SAME FATE AS THAT UNFORTUNATE SOUL" a ripple of fear went through the men as Sesshomaru stalked forward and through the gate a small nod for the commanding officer, he would get places. Walking confidently through the walls of the castle with Inuyasha at his side made him wonder what it would have been like had his father lived, would they have lived here?

When they reached the throne room he didn't wait for the doors to be opened before striding in Inuyasha didn't miss a beat keeping stride the entire time head held high even with the mixed looks he received,his mother Inukimi sat astride a small ornate throne watching on with eyes that saw all. When he reached the stairs leading up to her he spoke low.

" **mother, how have you been"** he knew she was going to send the servants and others away this was a conversation that none needed to hear save her and the two males before her, a sharp sweep of her eyes and she snapped her fingers servants scurried to get out of the room taking full advantage of the time they now had to themselves. Only when the room was empty did she speak.

" **Sesshomaru dear you would know how I have been if you came home more often, but I see you have been pre-occupied"** her tone was only slightly teasing as only she could be genuine and teasing at the same time, she knew he mourned for a time and only recently found Inuyasha she was only humouring herself. She smiled kindly down at Inuyasha before standing and cautiously approaching knowing that although she was ruling for him he was the Alpha and would not take to attacks from within his pack on his own, the pup seemed curious but not afraid having complete confidence that Sesshomaru would keep him safe. She smiled wider as she realised that her son was going to make a fine ruler when the time came, crouching before the small Inuyasha she had heard the yell from the gate she had also talked to Toga before his death and had sworn should his mate and child come for help she would give and do what she could for them. Izayoi had been her name and she was a most beautiful human had not come to her before she died but had sent word on Inuyasha's first two years of life, Inukimi had a bit of a soft spot for the young little hanyou with his cute little dog ears. She had helped izayoi escape the deranged man's army and got her to her family home but she wanted to raise him among humans hoping they would care for him when she felt the demons wouldn't oh how she would spin in her grave knowing what her family had done to her child. A brilliant smile cracked across Inukimi's face as the pup sniffed her and recognition flash through his shining gold eyes, she knew he could not recall her completely as he was to young to fully recognise her but her scent would have ingrained in him as an ally.

She looked up then at her son, he seemed confused by the small interaction but she knew he would never ask her about it. Looking at the pup she knew he would not be entirely safe within the walls of the castle without some form of protection, and she could see by the way sesshomaru held the boy close with mokomoko that the pup would be staying a while.

"you will need to form a bond with the pup it will allow you to know when he is in danger and it will show all that see him that he is your pack" a slight lift of an eyebrow was the only answer she needed, she turned towards a door behind the throne and strode over pausing for a moment when neither male followed. She looked at sesshomaru telling him with a sharp nod towards the door he and the pup needed to come, she walked through the door then sat in one of the plush chairs of the royals lounge it was only a moment before sesshomaru stalked into the room and stood across from her inuyasha was only a step behind and stood to his right as was his place. She knew she would just need to talk because sesshomaru would never speak more then was absolutely nesasary, she smiled down at the attempt at a stoic and serious face that the pup was giving her a cute copy of sesshomaru.

"this bond is a transfer of blood and a small amount of youki, as you two already share both in a way it will take considerably less." she looked from her son who showed no visible reaction other than the tightening of his eyes, he was listening intently to what she had to tell him.

"you must make this mark in a visible place like your own, it will tell all he is under your protection" he nodded then and she knew he was considering this even when his mind would tell him how very serious this was, he would be forever connected to the pup as alpha and family anything that happened to the pup would affect him as well.

"i understand mother and i ask that you show me how" she nodded as he answered how she knew he would, his beast had already laid claim to the pup as pack and would not allow any harm to befall him.

"you must cut yourself and then cut were his mark will show share the blood while you force a little of your youki into his body, this is the same technique as taking a mate blood and youki must be shared but with mates it is far more intimate" he only showed he understood before striding from the room with the pup beside him, she knew they were headed to his wing of the castle were only a handful of servants dared enter and only when told they could. She smiled and wondered what colour his mark would be, she returned to the throne then and summoned her council to her.


	3. Chapter 3

To find a mate

Standard disclaimer I own nothing but my perverted ideas

 **Chapter three**

The whole process of marking him as pack had been simple the pup had not even whimpered when Sesshomaru sliced into his forehead, the blood red crescent moon adorning his forehead was more than enough to scare the smarter demons away but it would not protect him from the more animalistic demons and the foolish humans who didn't know any better. Sesshomaru needed to train the pup to fight if he were to survive in this world, his father had three swords crafted and they would be needed if he was to keep the pup alive.

Questioning his mother later in the night when the pup slept told him that the old swordSmith Totosai knew where the swords rested, arrangements were made that he and the pup would leave at dawn after a filling breakfast for the pup. A quick scan of his father's old maps told him where the old geezers forge resided, it was a good two days travel on foot with the quickest pace the pup could achieve without hurting himself.

The dawn came early and the pup was good to rise a time before it, wolfing down the abundance of food given to him he prepared himself for his journey. The pup didn't seem comfortable staying in one place for too long and Sesshomaru supposed that was partly his fault, they had not stayed in one place more than a few hours since forming a pack. The den would most likely be the only place the pup would be comfortable enough to stay for any length of time, he would take the pup back to the den for training so he was in a safe environment. Only his mother knew of the den and even then she was unaware of its actual location, he would keep it that way for as long as he lived. The first leg of their journey was uneventful as they passed the few human villages along the way, once they reached the woods surrounding the mountain Sesshomaru knew they would have to fight a few foolish demons trying to make a name for themselves. Travelling through the woods at night for humans was sure suicide but for Sesshomaru it was a mere annoyance, the pup could only rely on his instincts and Sesshomaru for defence. Knowing this well the pup never strayed further than his shadow, and as night fell he always had one hand on mokomoko, at the base of the mountain they encountered their first demon a foolish barely coherent oni. A quick flick of his wrist and Sesshomaru had severed the demon's head from its shoulders, not even sparing a glance at the body of the demon he strode forward. The trek up became too hazardous for the pup to attempt on his own feet so without a word Sesshomaru scooped Inuyasha up and allowed him time to settle in the fur of mokomoko, a purr of contentment left the pup as Sesshomaru started floating up the mountain instead of walking. He knew the pup loved the feeling of flying but the smell of pure joy emanating from the pup forced a smile on his own lips, breaking through the trees and flying towards the top he speed up just enough for the wind to ruffle the pups hair earning a small giggle from him. A few feet from the top he noticed a red glow and the smell of brimstone, cresting the small lip of the seemingly active volcano he floated down gently to the solid floor. A path lead to the bones of a large serpent shaped demon, the sound of a hammer striking metal hit his ears and he knew this to be the place he needed. Approaching the mouth of the bones he heard the sharp intake of breath and the scurry of feet as the old demon inside attempted to scurry into hiding, a sadistic smile would have spread across his face if the pup on his back had not looked at him then with pure innocent confusion. The pup had no fear of him so he would not understand why others did, stepping into the cave he looked straight at the quivering basket of swords before knocking it over sending the old demon sprawling across the floor.

"oh lord Sesshomaru! Hello I didn't expect you for another few weeks!" the old demon was trying to stall he looked around for a means of escape before his jaw dropped and his eyes widened, a whine just over his shoulder told Sesshomaru that the pup was even more confused.

" **why does the old fool stare at me so?"** the pup would never come to understand the confusion the demons that knew him the longest had at his ready acceptance of impure blood in his pack, they weren't pack so they could not know.

" **the old fool is shocked to see you with me, I was rather rash and angry when I was younger"** the pup nodded and seemed to read between the lines that while he accepted him now he hadn't always, they both turned at the demon before them as he seemed to fall on his backside and flap his mouth like a fish.

"young Inuyasha? Why have you brought him here? To gain all of your father's swords?" the demon seemed angry but at what exactly Sesshomaru could not say, cocking his head to the side he narrowed his eyes at the demon choking before him having realised his outburst to late.

"yes we have come for our fathers swords the pup must be trained, father's swords will be perfect for that." he would let the insolent demon live if only for the fact he was a master at what he did, a shiver at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice before the demon turned and grabbed the sheath of a clean sword. Handing the sword hilt first to Sesshomaru showed the faith he had Sesshomaru would not just cut him down there and then, a quick glance at the sword told him that it was tensaiga the sword of healing. While it could not kill it could revive and it would be very useful in the right hands, placing it at his waist he turned expectantly to the demon before he felt the pulse of youki from the heavily wrapped and sutra covered sword in the corner. Suonga rested in a dark corner of the room the sword would be difficult to control and he didn't have the time with training the pup being his priority, he would allow the swordSmith to keep it safe until the pup had mastered his training.

"where is tessaiga? I do not sense the sword here" a sweat drop and the old demon cowered, patience was something Sesshomaru had more than enough of but this demon seemed determined to use it all.

"I am sorry lord Sesshomaru but I do not have it and your father didn't tell me where he hid it, although he did say something..." the old demon trailed off staring into space for a time raising Sesshomaru's ire more, did this demon forget what he was talking about? Was he that old? A sharp growl and he snapped to attention staring with fear at him, stuttering the start of his sentence the old demon tried again.

"I..I..I apologise my lord, old age has my mind wondering often." a cold glare and the old demon nodded talking low and quickly.

"your father has left tensaiga to you my lord but tessaiga has been left to the pup Inuyasha, I know not where it is but your father said when Inuyasha comes of age the sword will show itself to only him." a confused pup and a blank faced Sesshomaru stared him down a moment before Sesshomaru spoke.

"For now then the pup will need a sword to train and defend himself with can you make such a thing?" the sword Smith hawked at him for a moment more then likely expecting a fight for more information on the sword that was said to be able to slay 100 demons in a single swing, if their father had left it to the pup and tensaiga to Sesshomaru there had to be a reason. Sesshomaru was not petty enough to try and take what little their father had left him, waiting for the demon to gather his bearings he glanced at the pup. Who was smiling at him from over his shoulder, a short yip of thanks and he knew the pup was happy to be gaining a sword his alpha was going to give him, their fathers sword was not on his mind.

The demon watched the interaction for a moment before a twinkle entered his eye and he started to nod, a bad feeling crept into his gut at the sadistic look in the older demons eyes.

"my lord you want a sword made? For Inuyasha?" a sick smile crossed his face then and Sesshomaru knew there would be a certain amount of pain involved, nodding his head slightly and waited for more information what would this old cracked pot demon need from him. Pulling a pair of rather large tongs he crept forward towards Sesshomaru who couldn't help the small snarl as he approached, clicking the tongs menacingly.

"what do you think you are doing demon" his words would be considered cold and unfeeling but he knew from the small growl that the pup smelt his anger and was going to try to prove he could defend his pack, a bark from Sesshomaru let the pup know there was no threat. The demon smiled wider if at all possible without cracking his face in half, showing more teeth than was necessary but giving Sesshomaru a hint of what he needed for his father's swords were crafted using a fang why would it be any different?

"you need a fang?" the old demon nodded and stepped closer now in range to take a tooth from either Inu, the pup cowered away and the old fool chuckled.

"don't fret young Inuyasha although you will get stronger your fang is not enough at this point I will need a fang from your brother" Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh and opened his mouth allowing the demon to pull the tooth without complaint, the pup winced and whined an apology though as he knew it was for him and didn't like that his alpha was being put out for his sake.

" **it is fine pup it will grow back by the time the sun sets"** the pup nuzzled his hand again in apology before turning to the demon Smith as he inspected the tooth closely, feeling eyes on him he turned to the dog demons and smiled kindly.

"your father would be proud" a sadness showed in his eyes for a moment before he scratched his beard and nodded his head, "I will need three days to craft the sword" Sesshomaru merely nodded before turning and striding from the cave, the pup smiling at the aging demon before running after Sesshomaru. The old demon could only shake his head and smile glad to know that the pup would be cared for, turning back to the tooth before him he watched the power swirling through it and wondered what powers the sword would have.

 _ **AN: THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED WHENEVER I CAN AS MY PARTNER IS MY EDITOR, I DON'T OFTEN DO AUTHORS NOTES SO IF YOU HAVE ANY ISSUES WITH THE STORIES PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

To find a mate

Standard disclaimer I own nothing but my own perverted ideas.

 **Chapter four**

Sesshomaru walked around the upper ring of the volcano searching for a suitable place to rest and train while the old fool worked, the pup followed closely using this time to sniff and become acquainted with the smells in the area. A cave hidden in a denser part of the forest proved to be ideal for sleeping and just past the rim of the volcano held a large flat area perfect for giving the pup some hand to hand training, the sun had begun to set by the time the temporary den was completed and Sesshomaru knew it was much to early in the pups training to be doing a night hunt. Giving the pup strict orders to stay in the den while he was gone he floated into the sky and headed for a small river that held many worn game tracks leading to it, surely he would find something in this area. No sooner had he arrived than a small herd of elk arrived the largest buck could easily feed three of the pup so he decided it would be perfect for the next few meals and would not require the pup breaking from his training other than to sleep and bath, moving faster then anything would see he had taken the buck and killed it before it could make a sound. Kill in hand he returned to the den where the pup was trying to light a fire, pride swelled and he quietly entered before using a small amount of his youki to start the fire. The pup seemed so happy that the fire had lit he didn't immediately notice that his alpha had returned mid celebration he noticed Sesshomaru standing in the entrance elk laid carefully to one side ready for preperation, joy and happy yips left the pup as he barreled forward towards him.

" **Alpha you have returned!"** the pup was so excited that he started running circles around sesshomaru, a small smile and a pleased grumble told the pup he was happy to return. Grabbing the elk and beginning to skin it took no concentraion at all so he decided the pup needed to be told what was expected of him for the next few days, the pup was sitting beside him watching carefully how the meat was being pulled from the skin so cleanly.

" **Pup tommorow your training begins, you will have nothing else to worry about for the time it takes your sword to be made. I will teach you enough to defend yourself without a weapon but some things you will need to learn on your own."** the pup never looked away from the way sesshomaru prepared their tea but he did nod in acknowledgement of his alphas words, falling into silence after was only interupted by the crackle of the fire and the steady sound of claws running through flesh. After food the pup settled on the furs taken from the kill and quickly fell asleep knowing his alpha would keep him safe while he was vulnerable, watching out the enterance of the cave he waited for the pups breathing to even out before he stood and exited the cave. Standing a respectable distance from the entrance was the old demon, walking closer always keeping the cave with the sleeping pup behind him.

"what do you want? I will not tolerate you dragging this out longer than needed." the old demon nodded and scratched his chin quiclky thinking over the words he needed to make this understood.

"he would be proud of you, and I am glad that the pup is in safe hands. I don't want to make things complicated but the pup is only half demon and as your father was very powerful his demon blood will need to be suppresed somehow or the poor pup will become a mindless beast." clearing his throat nervously at the cold glare he received he continued his talk trying not to run away. "i do not tell you this to anger you I merely mean to let you know that the pup will need a lot of help and the appropriate training, the mark upon his forehead should help keep his mind but in the worst of situations it may not be enough." nodding only fractionally to aknowledge that he had heard and understood Sesshomaru turned and walked back into the cave giving the demon no more thought, looking down at the sleeping pup he allowed the flames to die down still glowing enough to give warmth but not enough to be bright . Sitting at the entrance once again he continued his watch and allowed the pup a rest filled night before the grueling training planned for him, he needed to be strong to survive in this world as it was cruel to him all because his parents loved each other. What did fate have instore for the poor pup or himself?

The following three days found Inuyasha exhausted every night and falling to sleep right after his bath, Sesshomaru trained him as best he could in manner of technique but it wasn't until the second day and Inuyasha was a little frustrated that his first claw attack presented itself. Golden beams of light had torn apart the tree at the edge of the clearing and Sesshomaru was hard pressed to keep the shock off his face, such a strong attack and at such a young age. With some honing the pup could be stronger than many of the inu demons in their clan, their training schedule changed after that and the mornings were spent on hand to hand combat and the afternoons were spent practicing his attack so that it could be called at will and as wide or narrow of an attack as the pup needed it to be. The evening of the third day as they sat around a fire eating the large boar demon that had been dumb enough to enter their practise grounds Sesshomaru thought about where they would travel next the pup would need training with his sword but they would need some more supplies for the den, it had been fine for just Sesshomaru but he knew only vaguely knew that being a half demon the pup had a "time of weakness" where he would become human and would need more than protection and other needs than what his demon blood was already catering for. Looking at the rising moon he noticed that there would be a week or less till the next new moon and the pup had yet to have his time, a curious thing had happened on the night of the full moon and if not for Sesshomaru and his mark the pup might have been overcome by his raging demon blood. A small guess was that the pups time was the new moon and he hoped to be tucked in the den when that time came, watching the pup settle down for the night he thought of all the things he would need to aquire. Morning came quickly and the old demon was waiting with the sword when they arrived barely before dawn, Inuyasha did not attempt to step forward and take the sword knowing some how that his alpha wished to check it first a small snort and the pup was smiling knowing he had pleased his alpha. Taking the sword sesshomaru inspected it thoroughly before handing it hilt first to the curious pup with a little effort as the sword seemed to be a little heavy in the pups hand he carefully examined it mimicing what Sesshomaru had just done, a careful flick as if to remove the blood of an enemy he delicatly placed it back in the sheath before placing it in his obi.

Satisfied with what they had received they turned to leave with nothing more than a nod of approval for the old sword smith, reaching the small den they retreived the furs and wrapped what little things they had found that would help them into a bundle and headed to a clearer spot for Sesshomaru to take to the air. Knowing without being told inuyasha climbed onto mokomoko and secured himself and the fur bundle he waited for the thrill of being in the air that the safe feeling his brother and alpha brought him was enough to make him squeal and giggle like the child he was, Sesshomaru couldn't help but speed up a little more than he usually flew with the pup just to make him squeal a little louder. He had yet to test how the pup would fair if he shifted to his energy form and flew and until he felt the pup was strong enough he was not willing to try, what had taken them days would only take hours with the speed he was going but then the pup would not get any of the endurance that came from walking and running nor would the chance to train his instincts to detect danger. Slowing his flight and floating towards a small clearing in the trees, a careful sniff told Sesshomaru that there was no creature for aleast a hours walk the perfect place for a short break and to let the pup stretch before they would continue walking. Watching the pup shake himself before tying the furs like a satchel gave him hope the pup was learning more things to keep him alive should he be alone for any reason, Sesshomaru didn't speak as he started walking towards the only place he could think that would have all that he needed. It was a two days at a lesurely pace but he needed to put the pup through his paces and build his endurance before he was forced to learn the sword techniques of his father, while he was walking it was a fast enough pace that the pup had to jog to keep up. A small barely there smile and a feeling of pride told Sesshomaru that he was indeed warming to the idea of his small pack mate being around for a long time, he would need to find someone who knew more about half demons as he knew little to nothing. How long would the pup live for? When would he reach maturity? How strong would his youkai instincts be? These thoughts swirled around his head like annoying bugs for the majority of their walk that day, as night fell the pup slept soundly next to him and he couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

To find a mate

Standard disclaimer I own nothing but my own perverted ideas.

 **Chapter Five**

The journey was slow but the pup was making excellent progress, his instincts were becoming like second nature he wasn't focusing on finding scents they just seemed to come to him now. The smell of salt and fish had the pup looking at him with apprehension, had he never smelt the ocean before? Continuing to walk towards the peak of the hill he watched the pup out of the corner of his eye, when the pup spotted the endless blue his jaw dropped and he imitated the fish swimming in it. Sesshomaru did not laugh and if anyone had been there to see they would have noticed the sparkle in his eyes, the pup went to step forward before stopping and looking up at his alpha.

" **it is fine pup I will catch up"** needing no more encouragement the pup launched down the hill and dashed across the sand laughing and giggling as all young pups should looking along the beach he spotted the sand dune he had confronted and last spoken to his father, he let the sadness take over his mind for a moment when a small whine came from below himself he pulled himself together and put a hand on the pup's head.

"This was the place I last saw father "the pup nodded and stood watching the waves wash along the beach. Looking at the horizon he searched for the island he knew to be there, the pup stayed silent seeming to know that he had no answers to his questions. Walking along the beach keeping an eye on the water he felt more than saw the pup following, when a small tug on his sleeve stopped his walking he looked down to see the pup pointing at a spot on the horizon. Looking closely he spotted what looked like a heat mirage over the water, the enchantment over the island was so strong he hadn't been able to see until the pup had pointed it out. It seemed only half demons and their parents could see it with ease, walking towards the water he held his hand out to the pup. Taking hold tightly he began floating into the air, the squeals of joy made the flight over enjoyable. When they were close to the beach of the island he floated down letting the pup fall a couple feet to the soft sand below, his delighted scream made him smile but it fell as fast as it came. Standing straight and alert watching the tree line he let slip the growl that had been building, the pup was behind his leg in an instant growling at the threat alpha had noticed. Watching the tree line until the tall black haired inu stepped into the moon light, not letting his guard down but stopping the growl he waited for the strange inu to speak.

" **my lord I had not expected you to come here, I wish to be polite but if you are here with ill intentions I will try to stop you"** the fellow inu stood loosely but with an air of readiness, with a light hand on his head the pup stepped out from the protection of his leg and the black inu gasped.

" **My lord you had a hanyou?"** there was no insult in the way he had said it only confusion, he shook his head in answer. The other inu nodded and bowed towards the pup.

" **young one may I know your name?"** looking up for approval not speaking till he had it, a small sigh that only the pup was close enough to hear escaped him as he gave his approval.

" **I am Inuyasha, son of Toga and pack to Lord Sesshomaru"** pride swelled within him at the sight of the young inu puffing his chest out and displaying his mark for all to see, he had expected the shock and confusion to cross the others face but was a little insulted when the other inu seemed to not drop into a more respectful stance with the two royal bloods of his kind before him. A small glare and the other seemed to realise that he was in fact being rude to his lords, bowing slightly and addressing them he still didn't stand down from his protective stance. With the change in breeze he understood, this inu was the protector of this end of island. He was strong and by the looks of things if it was anyone other than Sesshomaru himself they wouldn't have made it past, inclining his head slightly enough to show he meant no harm but not in a form of submission. Watching the black inu nodded and turn towards what smelled like a small village filled with humans, demons and the young hanyous. Walking forward with the pup close on his heels they approached a decent sized hut on the edge of the rather large village, it smelled empty but faintly of a horse demon.

"we usually don't allow full demons onto the island before we have checked that they seek help not to destroy us, my mate and pups live here so i will fight for what I have. "He finished with a side-glance at Sesshomaru a slight show of teeth had him showing he didn't appreciate thee jab. By the time the y made it to the hut and village the sun had set and the village was mostly asleep, nodding far well at the door to what they assumed was the guest hut. Settling in for the night Sesshomaru sat by the door and watched as the pup settled close to the fire but close enough to put a small clawed hand on mokomoko, watching the stars through the small gap in the doorway he waited for the pup breath to settle before he closed his eyes and let the smells swirl around him.

 _ **a/n**_

 _ **I must apologise for the late update I was writing this on my phone which my child decided needed a bath. I lost everything I had saved and I had to start most over again :( Thanks for the follows and reviews. you all make my day. 3**_


End file.
